McPvP Hunger Games!
by juddr
Summary: This story follows the mind of Juddr12 who must make the decisions in a hard-to-play life-threatening game with his only companion MeerkatMeg.
1. 2 minutes of Invincibility

2 minutes. 2 minutes of invincibility for me and my team-mate MeerkatMeg; along with 118 others to insure we have the correct resources to survive the massive fight as soon as these 2 minutes are up. Meg and I have the plan of mining closer to the forcefield until feast is announced then running to feast and to gather all the goodies we can. After this we will tower the rest of the game using our kits: Cultivator and Endermage to proper use. We are running beside each other, trying to split away from any other teams and I notice a change in colour of the grass below us; the trees change too. Then suddenly both my colleague and I manage to gather plenty of mushrooms to make mushroom soup from the Swamp biome surrounding us. Under 1 of these very important minutes; both Meg and I manage to make wooden swords and get 200 blocks away from spawn. Luckily; we are safe for now.

I know the saying: 'Never judge a book by its cover!". But MeerkatMeg's skin represents her character partially. She is both Intelligent and Cute (like a Meerkat). Also, ArcadeAttacker who we just passed several seconds ago has a Derpy Whale in a Hoodie skin: this represents his character because he is a wannabe bad-ass but sometimes arrogant and derpy (like when we passed him he was standing still hitting the air with his fist). However, even though Arcade might be a bit crazy at times; he has managed to win 5 consecutive games; he is also teamed with the famous Admin BadBoyHalo who is also very good at hand-to-hand combat.

Meg and I still sprint to (x= 400 z=0) at which we will start mining; passing others on the way of course! Only 1 minute has passed.  
As we exit the Mushroom Biome we each have over 1 stack of each type of mushroom ready for PVP. And we run into a desert and come across 2 sand temples; but there is evidence that people have already looted the gold, iron and diamond from them. With less than 30 seconds until we can be killed by others we use our eyes to scan the distance and notice a stalker named "Kaybho". Luckily we both have swords and him (trying to team with us and being so innocent) is slaughtered immediately after 30 seconds. 30 others (like Kaybho) have been slaughtered within the first few seconds of the game.

As Meg starts making a pickaxe and starts mining; I get my Sword at ready for any people that plan to attack us.  
I take an attack stance; since Meg has high hopes for this team. However, Arcade's and BadBoyHalo's team is playing the back of my mind. I check the chat to see all the kills they are doing.

Then I wonder; will we be able to take them?

**AUTHOR NOTE: Normal chapters won't be short. But I wanted to see how many views this got first before I spent lots of time into it. Also this is a summary of the first two minutes; other chapters may contain back-stories and dialogue. :D So stay tuned :D**


	2. DevManHogan?

As the sun blazes down; I am helping Meg find Iron; we have already hit some success as we have found 5 pieces of iron and am now smelting it whilst I prepare food with my Wheat Growing skills. As we are 400 blocks away from spawn; we have no need to worry about people intruding our plans. With this in mind, Meg and I decide to carry on mining until we have full Iron Armour; but I can tell that even with a strategy, plans can turn around extremely. But for now, we carry on mining as fast as possible. The game is just under 5 minutes in, however people still continuously gets killed or headshot second after second.

About 5 minutes go by and both me and Meg don't have any luck in finding any iron. The coldness of the Mine makes Meg cold; so I keep her company because she is a very important Kit in our team (way more important than me).  
"I think that we have no chance against Arcade and BadBoyHalo." I whisper to Meg (with /msg)  
"I agree." She says back, "but if I am honest with you; I am not worried about them at the moment. Well not as worried about the fact that we have nothing for feast!"  
I think this through. It hits me (like a ton of bricks) that she is correct. Our supplies are more important to us than the strong team of two.

Without wasting time, I mine faster than I have ever mined before just to find some more iron. Meg looks at me both Amazed and Impressed that I am working so hard for our team, but she doesn't just look at my sweating body; she decides to help and rummages through her inventory to find a pickaxe she can use to help me find iron.

With this idea motivating us, we manage to find 20 more iron in 5 minutes. And luckily smelt it all just after because time is very important to us. As we start heading to the surface we notice a time in day; it has finally turned to night. However, we decide to get some experience by killing various types of mobs (both passive and hostile). We both end up with a lot more experience than before which could help us loads later. As we are dawdling back to our base in the dark; my eyes focus past Meerkatmeg's beautiful eyes to a bunch of mobs attacking a guy in a narwhal skin.

It is 'DevManHogan'.

As he takes on the aggressive creatures he spots us in the distance too. Because he has a Diamond Sword with Diamond Leggings and the rest iron; Me and Meg literally sprint back to our base starting with full hunger. We run down our bases steps to out sprint DevManHogan as he is being terrorized by the monsters surrounding him. Meg and I both sprint into one of our strip mines and split up deciding we will try and confuse him.

I crouch. Not knowing exactly where Meg is. But for a while there is complete silence. I slowly start mining through useless cobble, dirt and coal. My heart slows down from beating like a fast paced drum but I am still being threatened by a guy who could easily kill us. I still rip through the blocks and I suddenly fall down a 3 block hole and notice I am in a abandoned mineshaft. I turn in the complete darkness to notice that Meg has just sprinted down here too.  
"CROUCH!" She yells at me. I hold shift as fast as possible and craft a bow out of the String I got from the monsters on ground; since I have arrows from a couple of skeletons I have slain. I quickly whip up a bow get it in my inventory ready then carry on 'Shifting'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meg screams in chat. I turn from the crafting table to Meg and she is being hit by DevManHogan. So I get my bow ASAP and pull it back to stop him from killing my friend who I am so desperate to let win. Then he notices I am much a bigger threat so he turns to start hitting me too; so I run for it. I both examine the mineshaft whilst trying to avoid this huge challenge. I run past probably a dozen of Creatures who don't bother with me but would rather attack a guy with Diamond Armour. I run past tons of already set torches with a few mob spawners. I run to a dead end, a bunch of obsidian blocks surrounded by Water and Lava; ready for my death. As he runs to me with his weapon shining with Diamond, a Skeleton take a precise shot and hits him into a hole of lava doing amounts of damage to him. Seizing this opportunity, I sprint back past him back toward where Meg was attacked to notice she isn't there. I look around for her; I notice she is above me on a block with tons of empty blocks in front of her. I stare at her for a moment wondering what she is doing but I then decide to use my brain to think what she is doing. I look in the direction I came from. Then I look in the opposite direction; which so happens to lead directly to a monster spawner.  
"I got the items from a monster spawner :D watch this ... :D" she whispers to me with /r.  
I stand back as the surviving DevManHogan emerges from the darkness. Meg gracefully throws 1 poison potion at him and he starts taking damage; her face lights up with happiness. Then puts lava in each of the empty blocks in front of her and then picks it back up; since... we want his items, right?

With probably 1 heart left on him I hit him 1 last time to obtain his useful items.

We are now most likely a very powerful team in the game.


	3. Mini-Feast GET!

Time is decreasing until feast begins; even though it hasn't been announced I feel the anticipation running throughout my body as the thought of someone having us on their compass is also shocking as this is how DevManHogan found us. Then there is the time; we all have a certain amount of time ticking until our death. Except one; only one.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock" I murmur as myself and MeerkatMeg sit on the cobblestone steps of the mineshaft with a little lit around us thanks to our yellow ended torches. Meg lies next to me, asleep from the encounter with DevManHogan as I sit down with my head in my lap crying for the death that is to come.  
"Attention... tributes... attention! There is now a mini-feast between 400 and 500 for x and 100 and 200 for z ... both are positive. This Mini-Feast may contain presents, diamond, iron, TNT, Cocoa Beans and more..."  
The game-makers low voice fades out and I raise my head from my lap smiling at Meg; her eyes are completely shut.

I leave our base without another word as I leave Meg because she wouldn't normally let me go to Mini-Feast or Bonus Feast. I tip-toe up the cobblestone steps that once was; once crafted by Meg herself. As the thought of myself going behind her back to go to Mini-Feast is horrifying; but I need to do it to let her survive.

I chose this Mini-Feast in particular because it was close to me; but not too close that it will attract people to our base; including: ArcadeAttacker, BadBoyHalo and another 26 others excluding Meg and I. As I quickly sprint from the base entrance to the coordinates I can't help feel that the gamemakers just want a new bloodbath and enjoy watching dozens of people free-for-all at one. Sadly, the mini-feast is in the desert-biome meaning I can't hide in the trees from other intruders. But, I have no problem going for it all and taking the enchantment table and sprinting away as I am probably the closest here at the moment. However, It won't take long until someone actually finds the mini-feast already looted and kill the nearest player for it's goodies. As the thing we need right now is Soup; whether it be Cacti, Chocolate or Mushroom.

There I stand in the coordinates looking for at the mini-feast which took less than 2 minutes to find. I look around me to find that the cost is clear; then I trunch through the sand to get to the 4 by 4 glass table with exactly 4 chests. Then taking one extra scope around; I sprint towards the chests; I find a gift for a Chemist, an Urgal, a Monk and a Endermage in all of the chests as well as 40 cocoa beans for soup, 5 diamonds, 2 TNT and 3 iron. With all this excitement I steal the enchantment table leaving back for the base. As in front of me stands Wiki_Kiki teamed with no-one but has already managed to get a enchanted Diamond Sword, or maybe it is just a Barbarian Sword that looks enchanted. He charges at me as I scream out for anyone who is nearby to forget feast and run whilst they can. As I know I am about to die in a matter of seconds I scream for Meg; my only team mate. I run to the side of a mountain which is about 40 blocks high and no way up unless you build. Suddenly, without warning, a arrow slides past my vision and hits Wiki_Kiki in the chest and he crumbles to the floor leaving me his Barbarian Sword. I look left for the killer but no-one is found; then another arrow is fired at me.

With all this pleasure I forgot that Hunger is important; and I have only 3 hunger left. I eat as fast as I possibly can; then I see past the coal, iron and stone blocks. I see the attacker; his name is: purematt. As I see him draw back his bow, with my back pressed up against the stone wall, he lets go and misses by a little. I cover by face with my Diamond Sword as I await the next attack. I close my eyes counting down to my death. But I notice no arrow. I recover my eyes and I notice a 1v2 between i2hitcows and Cybers_ against purematt. Cybers_ throws his poison potion, along with the following damage and weakness potions at him and manages to finish him off. Without warning, ArcadeAttacker and BadBoyHalo approach Cybers_ and i2hitcows and restart the bloodbath. But not only did BadBoyHalo and ArcadeAttacker join in; about another 5 people jump in, one being Meg. I stand back helplessly as I look at Meg's weak face.  
"Meg! GET OUT OF THERE!" I shout. I thought she would be smart and leave the fight and await the final lone that survive the FFA and kill him instead. But she just carries on fighting. 4 die; not including Cybers_, i2hitcows, ArcadeAttacker and BadBoyHalo before MeerkatMeg finally leaves the battle. Meg stands next to me as we watch the four hit each other: Cybers_, i2hitcows, ArcadeAttacker and BadBoyHalo. The fight lasts about 30 seconds with constant souping.

ArcadeAttacker, the derp, dies; Leaving BadBoyHalo by himself. BadBoyHalo sprints from the scene as Cybers_ and i2hitcows honour their victory. By throwing eachother food, soup and more. Cybers_ looks to the right to see me with Meg. He moves closer rapidly; as I throw the Chemist present towards him. He looks up at me, smiles and backs away. Leaving both Meg and I stronger than ever.

**23 players remaining.**


End file.
